


Water?

by ANonsense



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dads' Humor, Even though I'm not a dad, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Not fantastic humor, Obviously: it's the Ankh!, Or even a man, Poetry, Pollution but really over the top, Rhyming, The River Ankh Stinks, Why would anybody drink that?, never mind, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, they're not so sure it's water anymore... or even if it's fluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water?

To be frank, the Ankh is rank.

It's got pollution up the bank.

The water is too thick to drink.

Stand on the top, you'll never sink.

You bathe in it, you'll come out brown.

It turns your insides upside-down.

It un-washes your cleaner plates.

In Morpork no-one sane cremates

Their relatives: they dump them whole

Into the smother to dissolve.

The tannery adds 'vitamins'.

The sewer waste is 'better in than out'

And all the rubbish thrown

Onto the bank (all-over-grown

With choking reeds, more black than green)

In hours is rotted to unseen.

It prides first place in every lecture to touch

On carcinogen conjecture.

Served at teenage celebrations,

It's known to cause hallucinations.

And yet, although you'd never think it...

Many people... well, they drink it.


End file.
